walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabin Group (Video Game)
The 'Cabin Group '''were survivors and the main characters of Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Two. Originally the group were in a community led by William Carver, until they escaped because they saw Carver as a cruel leader. Post-Apocalypse Before the events of Season 2, the group were apart of a community of Howe's Hardware. However the leader William Carver, grow to violent and controlling for there likely so they escaped his community, killing George in there escape. They been on the run from Carver, as the latter believes Rebecca is carrying his child. Sometime later they met a survivor who they tried to help, but ended up turning and killing Nick's Mother. Season 2 All That Remains Pete and Luke were out hunting when they came across and saved a young girl named Clementine, who first scared because of her bit taking her back to there group. The group have a debate about want to do with Clementine, and ended up locking her in a shed. The group will debate later in the cabin about what to do with Clementine, as unknown to them has broken in a stolen supplies. The group is eventually draw outside after hearing louds sounds from the shed, finding Clementine. The group will allow Clementine to join the, and Pete and Nick will take her out to go fishing the following day. A House Divided At the cabin Luke and Alvin, will head out after Pete, Nick and Clementine as they gotten missing since yesterday. Clementine will shortly arrival back at the back the cabin, they leave her behind to look after Sarah, will they go out to find the others. In Harm's Way TBA Amid The Ruins TBA No Going Back After they finished dealing with the Russian group The cabin group which is just Luke and Clementine left along with their friends pay respect to Rebecca before heading out to Arvo's hideout for supplies. Luke will mention everyone of there group that have died and that he the last one left. Later that day the group celebrate Luke's birthday. The following morning they made it to Arvo's hideout, to which they had to cross a ice covered lake, where Luke falls through the ice and died, ending the cabin group. Members * Clementine (Supply Runner) * Alvin Jr. * ''Luke'''' (Leader and Supply Runner)'' * ''Rebecca'' * ''Nick'''' (Guard and Supply Runner)'' * ''Sarah'' * ''Carlos'''' (Medic)'' * ''Alvin'' * ''Peter Joseph Randall'''' (Former Leader and Supply Runner)'' * ''Nick's Mother'' Allies * Bonnie (Formerly, Determinant) * Mike (Formerly) '' * Kenny * Jane * [[Sarita (Video Game)|''Sarita]] * ''Reggie'' * ''Walter'' * ''Matthew'' Killed Victims This list shows the victims the Cabin Group has killed: * George * Beth (Zombified) * Matthew * Johnny * Reggie (Indirectly Caused) * Hank (Determinant) '' * William Carver * Troy * Sarita ''(Out of Mercy, Zombified; Determinant) * Nick (Zombified, Determinant) * Sarah (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) * Rebecca (Zombified) * Natasha (Alive and Zombified) * Buricko * Vitali * Bonnie (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Kenny (Determinant) * Jane (Determinant) * Jane's unborn child (Caused, Determinant) * Numerous counts of zombies Deaths * Nick's Mother - Bitten by walkers and put down by Nick. (Confirmed Fate) * Pete - Devoured by walkers or disemboweled by a walker and shot in the head by a survivor. * Alvin - Shot in the head by Carver or shot in the shoulder by Hank. * Carlos - Shot in the neck by a Carver's group member and devoured by walkers. * Sarita - Bitten on hand by walker and arm amputated by Clementine and died from blood loss or devoured by walkers or axed in the head by Clementine or shot in the head by Kenny or left to reanimate. * Nick - Devoured by a walker or bitten by a walker and reanimated. His zombified form axed by Clementine * Sarah - Devoured by walkers. * Rebecca - Died from blood loss and reanimated. Her zombified form shot in the head by Clementine or Kenny. * Luke - Drowned in a frozen lake. * Bonnie - Drowned in a frozen lake. (Determinant) * Kenny - Shot in the abdomen by Clementine or shot in the head by Clementine or died from car crash and devoured by walkers. (Determinant) * Jane - Stabbed in the chest by Kenny or suicide by hanging and reanimated. Her zombified form shot in the head by Clementine. (Determinant) Category:Video Game Category:Cabin Group Category:Groups Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters